


Welcome Invitation

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Welcome Invitation

"What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?" Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry.

"No, you prat. I'd like to prepare you properly though."

"I'm ready, I assure you." Draco felt Harry pull his fingers from his arse, listened as he slicked his cock, and gasped as Harry pushed inside him. "Oh, fuck me."

"Will do." Harry was as good as his word. Better, really. 

"That was brilliant," Harry said afterward.

Unwilling to let Harry get a swelled head, Draco said, "Not bad."

"I'll just have to try again later."

"See that you do," Draco said before drifting off.


End file.
